freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 100
Valkyries II is the one-hundredth chapter of the Freezing series, fourth chapter of Volume 15 and the fourth chapter of the Valkyrie Introduction Arc. Title Notes The Valkyries are newly introduced Anti-Nova super-soldiers, trained to combat alongside the Pandora without the corrosive side-effects of Stigmata after the failure of the E-Pandora Project. Incompatible with regular Stigmata, the Valkyries are normal yet rigorously trained girls who utilize the time-limited "Injection Stigmata." Synopsis As the Valkyries continue to battle the Type-S dummy, Team Arnett analyses the Valkyries' capabilities with them, as well as Satellizer, curious as to why the Valkyries have not dealt the finishing move. However, to the astonishment of the entire West Genetics body, the stagnant Valkyrie performs an incredible Accel to decapitate the dummy in a single attack. The five Valkyries are then revealed with Kazuya wary of the groups leader, Ouka Honda. Summary The Valkyrie début continues and the five masked girls shatter the Type-S dummy Nova. The West Genetics student body stares in awe, stunned that only five "normal" girls are able to fight the Nova. However, Arnett asserts that these girls are far from normal, for they must have endured very harsh training to replicate the evasive manoeuvres of Pandora. However, in a more critical light, the Valkyries are still inferior to Pandora because none of them are able to deal the final strike. Building from Arnett's point, Attia lightly undermines the gravity manipulation of the "Valkyrie Scud" as a sequence of mere diversions, and believes they have seen the totality of the Valkyries. Even so, Arnett is impressed. Satellizer reaches the same conclusion as the juniors, questioning why the Valkyries do not deal the final blow, She then looks at the black-haired girl, whose been stagnant since the beginning of the début. The girl's mid-handled blade suddenly glows along with her glove. The blade extends, a charge being completed. She then performs an "Octuple Tachyon Accel," accelerating at an incredible speed that deprives the dummy Nova of its head. The non-believers of West Genetics are dumbfounded by such an unexpected conclusion to the début, defeating the Nova with single strike. The Valkyrie lands and the fake beast crashes to the ground. Under "time out," the blade recedes. Gengo watches from afar; he is amused by everyone's unnatural, silent and dumbfounded reaction that he expected, but indicates that the Valkyries would be failed weapons if none of them could deal the finishing blow. The Valkyries retract their masks as they are introduced: Lucy Renault of France, Franka Porsche of Germany, Christine Evora of Great Britain, Tiziana Ferrari of Italy, and their leader and Finisher Ouka Honda of Japan. Kazuya is astonished upon hearing Ouka's name and he wonders what his grandfather could possibly be planning. Event Notes *The Valkyrie exposition concludes. *Introduction of the Valkyries: Lucy Renault, Franka Porsche, Christine Evora, Tiziana Ferrari, and Ouka Honda. Trivia *Lucy Renault is the only Valkyrie that does not deploy a Valuable Weapon. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters